Kūgo Ginjō
| image = | name = Kūgo Ginjō | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Unknown | team = Giriko Kutsuzawa and Riruka Dokugamine | previous team = | base of operations = | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 424 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Kūgo has long dark hair that he keeps combed back down to the nape of his neck. He is tall and wears dark trousers, a light T-shirt, and a dark jacket over the top, with a necklace in the shape of a "X". Personality Kūgo is a mysterious individual. He is also a manipulative person, shown when he tried to have Ichigo do a background check on Isshin because he was trying to make Ichigo interested in his group.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 14 According to his group, he is a very charming individual that seemingly talked them into following him. He claims to carry ramen around because he likes it.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 10 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc returns Kūgo's bag to him.]] As Ichigo Kurosaki is walking home with Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, they are shoved aside by a thief running away with something he stole from Kūgo. Ichigo runs after the thief, defeats him and returns the stolen goods to Kūgo who then thanks him and offers to buy him some ramen which Ichigo declines and leaves. Kūgo states how surprised he is of Ichigo's wariness as a substitute Shinigami badge falls from his bag.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 16-20 Sometime later, Kūgo shows up at the Unagiya Shop asking whether Ikumi Unagiya or Ichigo would like some Ramen.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 18-19 Despite how neither Ichigo's boss nor he wanted the Ramen, Kūgo proceeded to sit down and eat the ramen he had offered regardless, enraging Ichigo with his boldness. He informs them that he actually is a customer looking for a shop that did odd jobs and saying that him finding them was just a coincidence.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, pages 6-11 He then proceeds to set a picture down of Isshin and when Ichigo reacts to this, he goes on to claim there are things about his own family that Ichigo does not know.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 15-18 He goes on to try and explain what he knew but is interrupted by Ikumi, who tells him they will call him after reviewing the information. He gets up to leave but tells Ichigo to go to the Urahara Shop to see something interesting. Outside, his comrades, Kutsuzawa and Riruka state that they failed and how they were following him because he charmed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 1-9 Kūgo appears after Ichigo sees his sister Karin leave the Urahara Shop, telling Ichigo that she has been visiting the store regularly. He says that there are things Ichigo does not know about Kisuke Urahara and that he should take measures while he still can, finally introducing himself to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 17-19 Ichigo tells Kūgo that he does not trust him, which Kūgo acknowledges. He gives Ichigo a card with "welcome to our Xcution" written on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 429, pages 2-3 & 17-18 When Ichigo calls the number on the card, he is put through to Kūgo. Ichigo complains about the complicated nature of contacting him, but Kūgo dismisses it, saying that there would be trouble for him if it was not so complicated. Kūgo tells him to go to an address in Naruki City the following evening so they can talk. The next day, Kūgo greets Ichigo, noting that he is early. Ichigo informs him that his friend was attacked and he wants his help, prompting Kūgo to inquire if Ichigo trusts him. When Ichigo mentions that he is probably not a normal Human, Kūgo says that he wonders about that and notes that Ichigo has nobody else to count on. After joking about his request to investigate Isshin, Kūgo reveals that he did that only to gain Ichigo's interest. Inside an apartment building, he types in a code and tells Ichigo to use his card to open a door, revealing his groups hide out and several of the groups members. Kūgo then informs him that they aim to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 1-3, 6-7 & 10-19 Ichigo asks how they intend to restore his Shinigami powers and what is their end in doing it. He grabs Kūgo by his shirt and demands he give him some explanation as to who he and his comrades are. Kūgo removes Ichigo's hands and tells him to relax and to take a seat. Since he cannot answer all these questions at once, he suggests they take their time. He offers Ichigo a drink; he can't have any liqueur but he can order just about anything he likes. Ichigo refuses and Kūgo has Giriko give him an orange juice. Kūgo explains that the members of Xcution are Humans but, as Ichigo stated earlier, not ordinary Humans. They were born with an ability which Kūgo thinks would be easier to demonstrate than to explain. He touches the rim of his glass, causing it and the beverage within it to glow. The liquid then leaves the glass and makes its way into Kūgo's mouth and down his throat. He explains that he is able to pull on the Soul that resides within objects and make it do as he pleases, up to the point of altering the shape of familiar objects. The ability is known as Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 10-15 When Riruka enters the room Kūgo is surprised to see she's back so soon and asks if she found the person she was sent for. She says she has but complains about the darkness and asks when will Kūgo install more lights, which he says he has no intention of doing. He tells her to put on her glasses but she refuses and instead begins a long discussion about eye wear. Kūgo introduces her to Ichigo but wants to wait until her recruit is inside before introducing Ichigo to her. She calls for the man she brought to come in. When he does, he turns out to be Yasutora Sado. Bleach manga; Chapter 432, pages 16-19 Ichigo and Chad are both shocked to see the other there. Ichigo begins to angrily question Chad but Kūgo tells him to calm down and asks them both to take a seat and let him explain. Riruka is upset when she finds out Chad and Ichigo know each other, and suddenly realizes that Ichigo was the one they've been looking for. Kūgo ignores her and says it's time to get to business. Giriko asks him to put away his sword, saying Kūgo would have to pay for the damage done to the floor. Kūgo reluctantly agrees. He berates Ichigo for his harsh glare and asks him, if he now understands what Fullbring is which Ichigo confirms. Next Kūgo explains why Hollows have holes in their chests: It is because they lost their hearts when the Shinigami failed to save them. Those hearts become their masks - their unique outward appearance, and individual powers. All members of Xcution had a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in the bodies of their mothers and were passed on to them while still in the womb. Fullbring is a power closer to Hollows than Shinigami and does not bring joy to its users. Ichigo, having once had Hollow powers himself, could surely relate. Kūgo explains that Xcution's members wish to remove their unpleasant powers. Over the years of gathering allies with similar powers, they eventually realized something: They can transfer their powers to a person whose the exact opposite of them; a person who is half Human and half Shinigami. He tells Ichigo he was not the first person born from a mixed Shinigami/Human background. By giving their powers to such a person person, some of their old allies were able to revert back to their humanity. They want Ichigo to regain his Shinigami powers so they could become Human again. Chad is another person afflicted with Fullbring, and has agreed to participate if it meant Ichigo could regain his powers. Chad confirms this, and tells Ichigo he shouldn't try to save face by pretending he doesn't want to fight and protect others. Kūgo assures Ichigo that his powers will return, and they would add their own powers on top of them. Ichigo agrees to help them.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 2-18 Powers & Abilities Fullbring: Fullbring works by allowing him to pull out the souls that reside in matter. According to him, his powers can be used to pull the soul of asphalt to make it more elastic, to pull on the soul of alcohol to help him consume it and to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. In addition, he can change the form of objects to which he has a strong affinity. In Ginjō's case, it is a necklace with a cross medallion that he can change into a great broadsword. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human